


Second Wind

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [28]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Broken Bones, Found Family, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Possession, Swordfighting, almost, references to FSA abound, technically it's a Color-centric fic tho XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Four raised his sword swiftly, glinting in the sunlight in multicolored rays.One body became four, four minds slotted into place--Except when Green opened his eyes, something feltwrong.---Vaati is sealed within the Four Sword until the magic breaks, allowing him to burst free. He takes control of Green, and it's up to the rest of the Links to free him before someone gets hurt, or worse.
Relationships: Blue & Legend (Linked Universe), Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link, Four & Time (Linked Universe), Red Link & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Second Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragonMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/gifts).



> Hi all!!! Yes, I'm writing LU fics again thanks to Silver! Train enabled this too, so if you enjoy this fic you can thank both of them for the idea!  
> I hope you all enjoy, please leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you did! You can also find me on tumblr at aiden-png.tumblr.com!

Four had been travelling with the other Links for months now, trekking across new Hyrules in different times, and he’d grown rather used to the routine. Wake up, travel, go through a portal every few days, spend time with the group who was quickly becoming family to him. It was a nice routine, which is why he was slightly annoyed, but not all that surprised, when something decided to mess with it. Monster attacks had grown more frequent, more powerful in the last week. Nearly every day they found themselves stumbling into another camp or being chased by incensed Lynels. Four had stamina in spades--perhaps four times as much as the others, Time had once joked--but even he was growing tired.

_This has to be building to something_ , Vio’s voice cut through the silence as Four sharpened his blade one evening.

Blue scoffed. _It’s just like you to be dramatic._

_Vio has a point, it does feel like a battle tactic. Weaken the enemy before striking for real…_ Green hummed.

_It’s just like our last adventure…_

Red’s addition made the rest fall silent, and Four sighed as he set down the whetstone and inspected his blade. The Four Sword gleamed in the firelight, flashing, nearly glowing in the night. It’s magic was strong, thrumming beneath his hands like always. A comfort, if what Vio thought was true. Four’s muscles ached from the constant fighting, his head throbbed dimly from sleep deprivation after the last few nights of little rest. Around camp, the other heroes had already fallen asleep, save for Time and Twilight near the wood’s edge and Warriors, who was writing in his journal with dark circles beneath his eyes. They were all feeling the effects, but Four wouldn’t let his new brothers down. He’d split before in front of them, and he’d do it again in a heartbeat if he needed to.

\---

When Four stepped through a portal a few days later the sight of the Minish Woods should have relaxed him. Instead he only gripped his blade harder, sheathing it warily only when Time had shot him a concerned look.

“This is my Hyrule. My home isn’t far from here,” Four announced, and his tension only raised as Wind cheered.

His feet refused to pick a consistent speed, unable to decide if he should be at the front or rear of the group. Time kept pace beside him, careful eye watching as Four gripped the strap on his weapon tightly. Wind and Wild were roughhousing ahead, taking in the beauty of the forest--and Four really should be soothed here, with the comforting magic pressing in around him. Nothing was out of the ordinary, he’d already spotted a few Picori going about their days and the air was crisp, no hints of smoke on the breeze.

And yet Four was tense, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was _wrong_.

Wind’s sudden shout up ahead shouldn’t have been such a relief.

Four finally gave in to the urge to run, the others close behind until they broke from the treeline to find a mob of monsters waiting for them. At least they had the courtesy to pick a fight outside of the woods, though Four briefly wondered if they could even get in with the light magic that protected the Picori. He barely had time to draw his sword and take stock before an arrow whizzed towards him, sliced from the air at the last second. They were pinned to the treeline by a dozen of Wild’s Bokoblins and Lizalfos, the latter of which were already shooting more arrows his way.

“Stay in groups!” Time sounded tired but as firm as ever, and Four found himself back to back with Sky the next moment as the fight began.

Four’s arms burned with effort as he blocked spears and cut arrows down. His heart hammered loud in his ears, ringing in time with vibrations up his arms when the Four Sword met crude steel weapons. His legs felt like lead and his vision was a blur of movement but he managed--until an arrow nicked his arm and he was nearly stabbed by a Bokoblin lunging towards him.

_We need to split, there’s too many of them_.

Four cut the spear’s shaft in two, finishing the Bokoblin in the next strike only for another to take its place.

_Are you sure? There’s so little room to fight here--_

_No, Vio’s right. It’s time._

Four and Sky spun, switching positions as the Master Sword took out the enemies around them in a swift motion. Sky’s breaths were fast and shallow, and Four knew they didn’t have much time before one of them made a mistake. Four couldn’t see much beyond the onslaught, catching only glimpses of the others’ tunics or swords, but he knew what had to be done.

_Blue?_

_...Let’s do it._

Four raised his sword swiftly, glinting in the sunlight in multicolored rays.

One body became four, four minds slotted into place--

Except when Green opened his eyes, something felt _wrong_.

The comforting magic of the Four Sword splintered in his hand, an electric shock that travelled up his arm and seized in his chest. His eyes snapped open to a blurry world, muted sounds and disorienting colors he couldn’t discern. Static filled his mind, made his limbs turn to ice, then stone, then nothing as his senses further scrambled. He couldn’t think through it, wasn’t even sure he was breathing, where he was, if he was awake or if this was some strange dream.

_Defeat the enemy,_ a low voice rumbled within him, familiar, though Green couldn’t quite place--

His vision sharpened abruptly, and there were his brothers, both new and old. Vio stared at him in concern, and in Green’s chest he felt a twisting rage, a deep hatred he’d never felt so intensely before.

_The traitor,_ the voice hissed, and Green tightened his grip on his sword. _They all work for him. They are a danger to Hyrule._

Green felt nothing, not even the clash as Vio’s sword locked with his.

He didn’t hear the shouts around him. Didn’t feel the burn of his muscles as he pushed his strikes harder and harder. Each frantic look from Red or alarm from Blue only made his blood boil, shoving off the hands that grasped his tunic, focused on the one thing he knew.

His sword sliced a clean line across Vio’s cheek, the responding wince making him grin.

And then an arrow struck his shoulder and he stumbled, curses filling his head as he nearly fell.

_You’re too weak for this fight now. Retreat, regain your strength, and then you may try again._

Green felt the throb in his shoulder for just a second, felt panic flood his chest as Vio wiped blood from his face, and then the world dissolved around him.

\---

Red was still shaking when they made it to the castle that afternoon, eyes aching with the tears he’d shed even as more threatened to fall. Blue’s arm around his shoulders was only a small comfort when it brushed against his sword with each step, a constant reminder that they were apart. He didn’t understand, even after Vio had explained it twice he still didn’t understand. The split had been just like every other time, it hadn’t felt any different.

Not until Green had stared at them blankly. Not until his face had twisted in anger--a look that Red would never forget. Vio was fine, the cut on his cheek had been healed hours ago, but his fingers kept brushing against the skin absently as they walked through Castle Town. Blue scowled at the ground, kicking every pebble they came across, and Red twisted his fingers together anxiously. Green had just disappeared, vanished into thin air with a startled look on his face. It wasn’t right, but Red had no idea how or _why_ any of it had happened, and Vio refused to say anything more until they met with Dot.

Red wanted to know, but at the same time he was terrified of the answer.

“It might be best if we met with our Zelda in private…” Vio began, only looking somewhat guilty at Time’s unimpressed stare.

Legend huffed. “If you think we’re going to leave you three’s sides so soon after _that_ , you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Fine, just,” Vio rubbed his eyes tiredly, and Red resisted the urge to pull him into a hug. “ _Please_ try to remain calm.”

Red sucked in a deep breath and Blue pat his arm with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He would try to stay calm, even if he felt like the world was shattering around him.

When they entered the palace it was quiet and emptier than Red had ever seen it. Two guards were stationed outside Dot’s quarters, stepping aside the minute they approached--like they were expecting them, which only made it harder for Red to stay calm. The large wooden doors pushed open, and there she was, peering out the window and looking just as tired as the rest of them. Dot turned around and her face fell, though her posture remained formal, stiff despite the sorrow in her eyes.

“I’m glad you came,” Dot sighed, motioning for them to come in. The room was cramped with so many people in it, but the tense atmosphere kept even Wind and Wild in solemn silence. “I’m sure you’re aware… but it seems the seal has broken.”

If it was possible, the room fell into an even deeper silence.

“Does that mean…?” Blue hesitated, but Dot’s eyes were hard, certain as she nodded.

“Vaati has escaped.”

It didn’t feel like coming home, not when Green’s absence left a hole in Red’s chest. The forge was dark and cold, his shop long closed, the house empty for many months. _Vaati was sealed within the sword, that is why you four have been able to wield it all this time._ Red ran his hand over the back of a chair, staring at the dust on his fingertips. _The seal must have weakened with the use of the Four Sword’s magic, allowing Vaati to escape and latch onto one of you._ Of course he’d choose Green, the Wind Mage wasn’t stupid. Without their leader, the three of them drifted, unmoored and unsteady. Even with the other eight heroes, Red felt alone. They’d never been separated from Green before, any distance greater than town causing an innate worry to course through them. The need to stay whole, to be protected, keeping them close.

Red didn’t know where Green was, if he was safe or even--

Wind wrapped his arms around Red from behind. He hadn’t even realized he’d started crying again until the pressure brought him back, and Red quickly dried his tears, turning into the embrace.

“It’s going to be okay, Red,” Wind’s voice was somewhat muffled against his tunic, but his blue eyes burned with honesty. “We’ll get him back.”

Wild came up behind them, picking them both up in a hug that made Wind squeak in surprise. Red laughed, and it wasn’t much, but a small ray of hope cut through the gloom inside.

“Group hug!” Wild cheered, and suddenly they were surrounded by more of the heroes, arms holding them all together.

Red smiled as Legend chased Blue around the living room, catching him in a hug despite Blue’s kicking and protests. Vio tried to slip away unnoticed, but Twilight grabbed him around the middle and toted him back to the hug pile. For his part, Vio didn’t fight back, and Blue was hiding a smile as Legend brought him over. Red did feel safe, for a moment. Even if he wasn’t whole, if the future was scary and uncertain, he had so many friends who wouldn’t let him be truly alone.

It was a stolen moment of peace, without Green, but it was still a comfort.

That night Red woke with a racing heart, Green’s enraged face painted on the back of his eyelids. Blue’s arm was tight around him and Wind was pressed against his other side, but now the closeness just made him feel claustrophobic. Red carefully untangled himself and stepped around the others where they laid across couches and the floor of the living room. The fire in the hearth still blazed and Red couldn’t tell if it was being fed or if he’d only managed a short time asleep. As he made his way into the inky darkness of the kitchen he found his answer.

Vio sat at the table, books and pages of scattered notes splayed before him. A candle burned to the side, casting dark shadows over his brother’s sleeping form. Red couldn’t count how many times he’d found Vio in a similar state, researching any number of things. He sighed, making his way to get the glass of water he’d come for and peering out the window silently.

In the distance he could see Death Mountain, a silhouette of black on the starry skyline. In the other direction laid the Palace of Winds, and Red was somewhat glad he couldn’t see it from this window. It was the only place that made sense, but just the thought of travelling to those ruins made his skin crawl. Green was the only one who never showed discomfort with the cutting breeze there, and it figured, Red supposed. Green’s Four Sword held the Wind Element after all. It was no wonder Vaati had chosen him.

Tired as Red was, he only felt a dull ache in his chest at the thought.

He finished his water, retreating to the living room to find a blanket. When he’d returned he found Vio had switched cheeks, the visible one now stained with ink, and Red had to resist the urge to laugh. He tucked the blanket around Vio’s shoulders and blew out the candle, giving his brother one parting touch before he went back to his bedroll.

Red didn’t expect much sleep tonight, but he was glad his brothers could find some rest.

\---

It had been a few days since Green’s disappearance. A few days to restock and recharge--a few days too many. Blue had been more than ready to march out the door and take on Vaati on his own, and Red had just barely managed to hold him back. He didn’t care about Vio’s logic or planning or any of that bullshit. They knew where Green was, and he was going to go get his brother back.

“You’re going to work yourself to death at this rate,” Legend huffed as he watched Blue practice his form in the yard. “We’re leaving tomorrow. You should rest.”

“Can’t,” Blue grunted as he swung the practice sword.

“If you don’t sleep you’ll be a risk to all of us on the road.”

“If I don’t _practice_ then Green will kill us all,” Blue grit out, and Legend sighed.

“You’re equally matched--”

“I’m not,” Blue paused, catching his breath and ignoring the sting in his hands. Ignoring the unimpressed stare from Legend. “Green is the best of us. And with Vaati possessing him or whatever, I don’t stand a chance.”

“The plan--”

“I don’t care about the stupid plan, Legend!” Blue resisted the urge to throw down his sword, to punch something, to scream. Nothing would help the nervous, _guilty_ discomfort that filled his chest. “Vio beat Green _one time_ in a duel that Green wasn’t even trying to win. And it was years ago! Vio’s plans will only get us so far, especially when Vaati has proven he doesn’t fall for Vio’s tricks.”

“So you just plan to work yourself to exhaustion and make yourself an even easier target when we finally reach this Palace? Really?” Legend glared, and Blue glared back. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Maybe I’m not as smart as you thought, then.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Blue’s shoulders slumped and he turned away, glaring towards the Palace of Winds, wherever it laid collapsed beyond the horizon. Slowly, he uncurled his stiff fingers from the handle, wincing at the blisters that littered his hands. Legend was right, and he hated it.

“Fine. I’m done playing around anyway,” Blue grumbled, ignoring the satisfied look on Legend’s face as he shouldered past. “Tomorrow I fight for real.”

Blue laid awake that night, exhaustion tugging at him but mind sharp. The way Green had lunged at Vio, the rush of his strikes was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. He didn’t know how Vio had blocked them for so long, how he’d only come away with a scratch. _You have to be mindful of your body when you fight_ , Green had told him in a sparring session years ago. _If you strike too hard and too fast, you’ll damage your arms. Practice for too long and you’ll hurt your hands and muscles too. Pacing yourself is as important in a fight as it is in practice._

Blue stared at his bandaged hands.

When Green had pulled back in his fight with Vio, for that brief moment before he disappeared, his arms had shook.

That is how Blue had known it hadn’t been his brother fighting.

The truth was, he didn’t want to fight Green. Vio knew this, Red showed his understanding through soft looks and brief touches. Even though he knew it was Vaati controlling that body, Green was still in there. It was Green’s arms that shook with exertion, Green’s shoulder that had been pierced by Legend’s arrow. Green’s sword that had nearly taken off Vio’s head, if it hadn’t been for a last second dodge.

Blue had been helpless yet again, watching his brothers fight from the sidelines just like before… only this time, Blue feared Green would collapse for good at the end.

Somehow Blue managed to sleep, and in the morning his restless energy returned tenfold as they packed their things. He had been pacing outside for nearly an hour when the group had finally been ready to set off, and if it wasn’t for Time waking before him he would’ve already left in his impatience.

The trek to the Palace of Winds was not very long, and despite the years that had passed the landscape had only changed a little. They didn’t reach an overgrown path until after lunch, and as the woods grew thicker and darker, Blue grew tenser. Vio was worrying his lip, the only outward tell he ever had, and his apparent nervousness only heightened Blue’s own. Red was lingering by his side, looking around as if something might jump out at any moment.

Nothing ever did.

There was no ambush waiting in the trees, no monsters lurking up ahead or hot on their tails. Just the soft murmur of conversation and the crunch of branches underfoot.

Then Vio froze, and Blue nearly stumbled into him before the figure ahead made his feet take root.

Green stood in the middle of the trail, sword sheathed and left shoulder stained with blood. He stared at them impassively, face more expressionless than Vio had ever managed, and it sent a shiver down Blue’s spine.

Green drew his sword, and eleven heroes did the same.

“So much for the plan…” Legend grumbled behind him, and Blue would have laughed if his jaw wasn’t locked in fear.

Green tilted his head, eyes zeroing in on Legend, and then he blurred.

“Watch out!” Vio shouted, and it was all the warning Blue had before a blade collided with his.

Legend cursed behind him as Blue blocked the strike aimed for his chest, and Green’s sharp, unrecognizing gaze shifted to him. Green’s lips split in a smile--Vaati’s smile, one that looked horrifying stretched across Green’s face--and Blue pushed back on the sword with all his strength.

Green took a few steps back, eleven swords surrounding him, though he didn’t seem to notice. His emerald eyes were locked on Blue, and there was no escape.

He blurred again and Blue parried just in time, steel singing and pain shooting up his arm from the blow. This was nothing like the sparring sessions they’d had before. Green threw his whole body into every thrust, life or death, brutal in a way that made Blue’s blood run cold. It was as if he didn’t even care if he died, if he killed someone. They were all reckless, but never to this extent.

Blue couldn’t land a hit, and he wasn’t sure if it was due to his unwillingness to hurt Green or his inability to find an opening. Green’s sword was a blur as it arced up, down, alternating forms so quickly Blue struggled to keep up. This is why he’d trained, he knew Green’s mastery of the sword would be impossible to defeat in his current state.

Blue felt panic seize his throat as he realized he still wasn’t ready for this fight.

Green did an overhead strike and Blue’s arm shook under the force of the blow. He felt his bones groan under the pressure.

Green grinned and Blue barely managed to roll out from under him.

When he straightened again he couldn’t catch his breath, gripping his sword with two hands that both shook. His left shoulder flared with pain, his left arm felt like it was on fire, but Green twirled his blade effortlessly as he approached.

“Blue, switch out!” Vio shouted, but Blue was frozen in place as Green stalked closer. “Blue!”

Green lunged forward and Blue went to block, but his grip wasn’t firm. The Four Sword flew from his grip and Green’s sliced across his forearm, spilling red on the ground between them. Blue dropped to his knees, lightheaded from exertion and reeling from the pain. The tip of Green’s blade, slick with his blood, slowly lifted his chin.

Emerald eyes burned with deadly intent.

And then something flickered within them, so briefly Blue wasn’t sure if he’d seen it. The blade dropped abruptly, Green stepping back in shock, face paling and arms shaking--

Vio shot three arrows, and they thunked into the ground as Green vanished in the wind.

\---

The second half of the trip to the Palace of Winds was much faster, though Vio didn’t know if that was because he was too far in his own head or if the urgency he felt was mirrored in their pace. Vio was not a very emotional person, and while some saw that as a fault he had always seen it as an advantage. One he was fighting hard to keep now, even after Hyrule had healed Blue’s arm and Red had glued himself to his side.

_He recognized me_ , Blue had told them.

Of course Green recognized them. That’s what Vio had wanted to say, to think. Logically it made sense that Green’s mind would know who they all were, so that Vaati could exploit their weaknesses, their flaws…

But Vio had seen that same recognition, the same dawning horror and hesitance. It was the basis for his plan, however rushed it was. He knew Green was in there, regardless of how strong Vaati’s hold must be.

Blue was too weak to fight Green, though he refused to admit it. Red didn’t stand a chance in a sword fight, preferring his fire rod much more. It was up to Vio to see this through, and he tried not to give into the emotions he shouldn’t feel. The anxiety that clung like static in his veins, the adrenaline that pumped unbidden through his heart and the fear that made his hands grow cold. He had to be strong, fast, logical. He had to endure Vaati’s game, and he had to play his part when the time came.

Vio had always been good at theatrics, he just had to resist the stagefright.

When their group finally broke from the treeline, it was not what Vio had expected. The Palace of Winds wasn’t the heap of rubble it had once been, and he knew that had been a possibility but it made him nervous nonetheless. The stone foundation was cracked but solid, pillars rising as high as they could with missing pieces stunting its growth. The Palace was only half its former height, and Vio hoped Vaati was merely half his former glory in turn.

“We have to climb up,” Vio informed the group, a thick layer of calm he did not feel coating his words. “It’s not terribly high, but the atmosphere does get thinner the higher we go, so be careful.”

Climbing the spiralling staircase took him back to a darker time, memories of shattered mirrors and hasty plans playing behind his eyes. Red squeezed his hand and Vio forced a smile, unable to meet his eyes. There was no comfort in the chill as they climbed higher, no rest from the old guilt that resurfaced at familiar scorch marks along the stone. But as they neared the top Vio forced himself to straighten, placed a confident smile on his face as if this place and its memories meant nothing to him. As if Green’s life didn’t hang in the balance, as if his own wasn’t about to be on the table.

“Are you sure you have to do this alone?” Time’s hand found his shoulder, and this time Vio was able to meet his eye, though it was hard to maintain.

“I’m sure,” Vio nodded, though he was anything but. “I’ve done this before. I have to be the one to do it again.” _Vaati wants me, after all_ was left unsaid, but Time’s gaze hardened as if he’d heard the words anyway.

The platform at the top of the Palace was cracked and lopsided, obviously held together by Vaati’s magic. Vio spared a glance back at his companions, all of them donning flying equipment just in case. Time gave a thumbs up, and Red surged forward to hug him. Vio gripped his brother back, fighting to keep his breaths even as Red’s shoulders shook. Blue walked over too, placing a bandaged hand on Vio’s shoulder, face set in a grim frown.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Blue grunted, and the words brought Vio more comfort than they should have.

Wind howled in Vio’s ears as he stepped onto the platform, numbing any lingering aches the journey had brought. It was much smaller up here than before, and he had to brace his feet as a swift gust threatened to send him over the edge. Roc’s Cape was secure around his shoulders, but he’d rather not have to walk up the stairs again before this fight. On one edge of the platform were the remnants of black glass and a golden frame, ground to dust on the stone. Vio wondered briefly if Vaati had attempted to fix the mirror, but the longer he stared the more he realized it was just for show. A reminder of his biggest failure, solely there to throw him off.

“Took you long enough.”

It was a familiar voice for two reasons, and skin crawling accordingly. Vaati’s lilting tone, Green’s voice--it was wrong, unsettling. His brother stood on the opposite edge of the platform, head tilted and hand on hip in a pose he’d seen Green use many times when impatient. The stiffness gave away just how much this _wasn’t_ Green however, and Vio fell into a similar act of his own. Indifference, as he crossed his arms and raised one unimpressed eyebrow.

“Nice Palace you’ve got here, Vaati,” Vio smirked. “I remember it being larger the last time I was here, but maybe I’m imagining things.”

Green bristled and Vio let himself laugh despite the anxious race of his heart.

“I always hated that stupid voice of yours,” Vaati seethed, unsheathing the Four Sword with a sharp tug. “I can’t wait until it’s silenced for good.”

At first the fight was as chaotic as the last two. Vio dodged and ducked, refusing to meet the strikes with his sword. Green’s face was twisted in rage, growing more intense and frustrated the more Vio evaded. Vio was faster, and he used that to his advantage. He weaved across the tight battlefield, letting Wind’s cheers ease his stance, playing up his act with a yawn when Vaati’s thrust went wide.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Vio smirked, pretending he wasn’t terrified when the next swing nearly cleaved him in two.

Vio would not fight Vaati head on, because that would be a quickly lost battle. He’d never been a match for Green in swordplay, none of them had. That’s just how things had panned out in the first split, though Vio was quite happy with his own strengths. He didn’t have to be better when his opponent was blinded by rage, he just had to be _smarter_.

Vio was exhausted by the time his plan began to work, though he refused to show it. He stood at the opposite corner again, circling as Vaati panted for breath across from him. Just like old times, though Vaati had no way of knowing that.

“I’m just getting started, purple hero,” Vaati grinned, though his arms had begun to shake. “If you were smart, you’d surrender now. I might even spare your friends if you do.”

“You talk tough, but you don’t have the nerve to really kill me,” Vio said the lines he knew by heart, readying his stance, and Green flinched.

“Oh really? And why’s that?” Vaati laughed, though his arms were truly shaking now, gripping the sword with both hands.

“Because,” Vio surged forward, locking their blades and pushing Vaati a step back. “You’re too soft!”

Green’s eyes widened, the fog lifting as recognition flooded in, and Vio took his chance.

He disarmed Green with a flourish and slammed the pommel of his sword into his stomach.

Vio could almost feel the phantom burn of Death Mountain on his skin as Green fell, but this time he caught his brother before he hit the ground. Green was dead weight in his arms, face lax, and he really did look dead if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest. He removed Green’s sheath and retrieved their blades, hoisting his brother in his arms to hurry back to the group. It was time to get to Dot to untangle Vaati’s magic, to get Green back for good before he roused from Vio’s repeat stunt.

To his credit, Vio didn’t glance once at the remains of the Dark Mirror as they left.

\---

It had been three days before Green woke in the castle infirmary, but he felt like he could sleep a week more with how sore his body was. His arms were the worst, wrapped in stiff bandages from the elbow down, though thankfully the measures had been temporary while they waited for Vaati’s magic to fully disperse.

“I guess this is why you don’t fight recklessly,” Blue had teased from his bedside when Hyrule had finally been allowed to heal him.

“Yes it is-- ow,” Green winced as Hyrule turned over his left arm, an apologetic smile on his face.

“You’re lucky they’re not both broken. Lots of fractures yeah, but you should be able to hold a sword again in about a week.” Hyrule concluded, finally casting Life as he knit the bones back together. “Can’t do it all in one go, unfortunately.”

“It’s alright. Thanks, ‘Rule,” Green smiled, and Hyrule beamed back. “So…” he turned to Blue once more, guilt bubbling in his chest. “Did I really attack everyone?”

“Mostly Vio, and Legend, once, but I got in the way…” Blue picked at the calluses on his hands and Green frowned at him until he stopped with a roll of his eyes. “Green, it wasn’t your fault. Vaati took advantage of the split and you just happened to have the Wind Element sword he was feeding off of. No one blames you.”

“I know, I just…” Green huffed, turning to look at the get well soon card Red had left on his bedside table. “I’m supposed to protect you guys, not turn on you.”

“Would you have beat yourself up this bad fighting?”

“Blue…”

“Would you?” Blue crossed his arms, a knowing look in his eye.

Green sighed.

“I didn’t think so. Now _stop_ beating yourself up because I can’t let Red come in here until your arms are healed or he’ll hug you hard enough to break one.” Blue huffed.

“Alright, I give,” Green laughed, relaxing back into the infirmary bed. Then, “I can’t believe Vio got me with that trick a _second_ time.”

“You may be the best sword fighter of the four of us, but no one ever claimed you were the smartest.” Blue chuckled, and even Hyrule joined along, the three of them laughing in the empty infirmary without a care in the world.


End file.
